Z Jilted Lovers & Broken Hearts ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: When Penelope decides to end their 'no strings attached' affair, Derek doesn't take the news well.


_Hey, guys! Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I am currently in the process of moving and haven't had a chance to write until now. This kept niggling at my brain. For now, it's just a one shot, but it is eventually going to turn into a full fledged story. _

_Just a bit of a warning: Derek is a bit caveman-y in this story. If you don't like that side of him, you may want to pass on this one. I only give you warning because I was told I wrote Derek too alpha, which is fine. Different strokes for different folks and all that. While I certainly respect that some people don't enjoy that, I like this side of him, so I'll continue writing him this way. Read at your own risk! LOL_

_I should be done moving by the end of the week, and hopefully I'll be an updating fool!_

_Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan approached his best friend slash 'no strings attached' lover's office with a bit of an extra oomph in his step and some cheer in his whistling with the intention of making plans for the night. But both things came to a swift halt when he heard her giggling. With a frown, he came to a stop just outside of her office door.<p>

"Sure," he heard her say. "That sounds great. I'll meet you at Luigi's at eight o'clock." There was a short pause. "I love you, too. Bye."

That did _not_ bode well for his plans for the night.

* * *

><p>This was not a good idea. Even in his intoxicated state, Derek Morgan knew this. But he couldn't help himself. He and Penelope had become lovers a mere two and a half months ago with the agreement that when one of them wanted out, that would be it. Things would go back to the way they'd always been; he'd still have his baby girl and she'd still have her hot stuff.<p>

But he'd never stopped to consider that _she'd_ be the one who wanted to call it quits first…or that he'd fall up to his eyeballs in love with his best friend. So…no. Showing up at the hotel restaurant where she was apparently having dinner with a new love interest was definitely _not _a good idea.

But instead heeding that revelation and having the cabbie drive away, Derek pulled a twenty out of his wallet, paid the man, and stepped out onto the curb. He managed to stumble into the lobby of the hotel, take a left and stroll into the restaurant. Once inside, it didn't take him long to spot her…or the man in his crisp tailored suit sitting across from her. He was confident that despite his condition, he could take the bastard. So he marched up behind Penelope and glared at the man.

"She won't go for you," he informed him.

Penelope's head whipped around so fast it almost made _his _head spin. "Derek," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Setting _him,_" he nodded towards the man across from her. "Straight."

"Wha—"

"She's mine," he ground out.

The man across from her stood clearly ready to jump to her rescue.

"Is everything OK?" he asked quietly.

Penelope nodded as she stood. "Everything is fine," she assured the man before turning to her best friend. "Don't do this, Derek," she warned him.

"Do what?" he asked angrily. "Interrupt whatever the hell _this_ is? You were supposed to be with _me _tonight."

Penelope cleared her throat. "First of all," she said in a low voice. "I am _not_ yours," she informed him.

"We'll see about _that_," he scoffed.

Penelope looked at her date and smiled apologetically. "Excuse me for a moment," she said, grabbing Derek by the elbow and steering him back to the lobby. "_Second _of all," she continued as he stumbled beside her before catching his balance. "We did _not_ have plans tonight. And you have some fuckin' nerve showing up here _drunk_ marking territory that doesn't even belong to you!"

"If you wanted to start seeing someone else, you should have told me," he replied angrily.

Penelope stood there for a moment with her lips pursed, and Derek could practically hear her counting to ten. "I'll be right back," she said. "You…sit over there." She pointed to a chair a few feet away and wondered if he could make it without tripping over his own damn feet…and why did she even care? "And _don't_ move until I get back."

Penelope hurried back into the restaurant and rushed up to her table. "I'm so sorry, Ryan," she told him. "But I have to go."

He nodded understandingly. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. But…I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," he said, as he gave her a quick hug. "Call and let me know you made it home all right."

"I will," she promised with a smile.

* * *

><p>The ride to Penelope's was silent. Derek knew she was fuming and that anything he had to say was only going to add fuel to the fire. So he followed suit and didn't speak until they walked inside. "Pen—"<p>

She marched into her room as if she hadn't heard him, and he stood there unsure of what to do. He was certain she didn't want him to follow her. It wasn't long before she returned with a pillow and blanket. She tossed both of them onto the couch. "I'll see you in the morning," she snapped.

"Penelope," he said softly. "We need to talk."

"Trust me, Derek. I am doing you a favor. You do _not_ want to talk to me right now," she assured him. "I will see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>When Derek awoke the next morning, his eyes snapped shut as soon as they met the sunlight. His head was pounding, and he was sleeping on something lumpy and hard.<p>

"Here," he heard Penelope say.

With a groan, he sat up, and the events from the night before assaulted his memory, eliciting another groan. He took the proffered mug, then gulped the hot liquid down. And nearly choked on it. "What the hell are you trying to do, woman? Kill me?" She had to have used at least triple the amount of coffee she should have; it was like molasses.

"If I was trying to kill you, I'd use my bare hands," she informed him. "And don't think I didn't consider it."

Derek winced. "About last night—"

"Forget it," Penelope said. "It's over, Derek. And so are we."

"Penelope, I'm sorry. When I saw you with that guy—"

"That _guy_ was my cousin Ryan from New York. I hadn't seen him in nearly two years, Derek."

Derek sighed. "Why didn't you tell me that last night?" he asked.

"Because," she said impatiently. "I wasn't sure you'd remember. And I wanted you to remember, Derek. I wanted you do remember and feel like an ass."

"I _do _feel like an ass," he assured her.

She nodded. "Good." She looked outside at the honking noise. "Your cab is here."

"I think we should talk," Derek insisted.

But Penelope shook her head and smiled sadly. "No," she said softly, her demeanor changing for the first time since last night. There was a finality in her tone that chilled him to the bone. "We agreed that when one of us wanted out, there wouldn't be any questions. I want out, Derek."

He studied her face for a moment, then placed his mug on the coffee table and stood.

* * *

><p><em>Time, <em>Derek decided as he climbed into the cab; Penelope just needed some time. And then they could talk things out. This wasn't over.

This was far from over.


End file.
